


Facing the Facts and the Opinions of Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2P FACE Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, New York City, Pseudo-Incest, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2P! FACE family and their slightly off-kilter exploits.<br/>Yes, human AU. Yes, high school AU.</p><p>What happens when Matt and Allan Jones-Williams realize they can get what they want? They get what they want. Sort of. But then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Junior year. There you have it. He walked into the filled classroom, feeling the buzz of the first day go on regardless of it being 1st period on a slightly cloudy Wednesday morning. He walked over to the teacher's desk, and found his name, looking towards the middle of the Delaney card chart. He found himself in the back row, at the bottom part of a U-shape that curved around the room. There were two rows in each of the three sides, and since they were slightly to the corner, they were in the most secluded spot. They were away from the windows, door, and center, as well as hidden from the center. The two were in the most private part of the room.  
Due to business opportunities, he and his brother, along with their room-mating adoptive parents, had had to move quickly into New York City, of all places, from their former house in Canada. It was a pretty big shift in dynamic. He sat next to his brother, in this class, which was a pretty strange occurrence. He could tell. Considering the size of the school, he shouldn't be sharing a teacher and class with him. He looked to Matt, by his left, and whispered, "Hey. Let me see your schedule."  
Neither of them had made any friends yet, and neither of them knew their way around the school yet. They were practically reduced to mere freshman status.  
Matt's cold purple eyes with his nerves of steel barely moved when he slid the paper to the other table, to his right.  
When comparing the two, Allan realized that they shared the same exact schedule. Scanning the paper that they had received the previous day, he saw that they were both only identified as Jones-Williams.  
"Dude, we have the same things - everything."  
Matt tilted his head, furrowing his thin, blond eyebrows as he examined the two papers.  
Soon their time was up, as signaled by the obnoxious tone of the bell. They had arrived 25 minutes earlier than necessary in order to sort out their locker situations and homeroom assignments and the like, but now they jolted to a stop, purple and burgundy eyes staring now at the teacher's desk, cold sweat beginning to pour down their temples and backs of their hands. Both knew the implications of this day and the first impressions that they would make.

They did pretty well, as they found out, when several people introduced themselves later at the end of the day. They also counted 5 different people each trying to flirt with them. They decided to leave the scene and head for home, tired from the nerves of the first school day, and already weighed down by the heaviest possible textbooks. They wanted to discuss a bit, both knowing that they could not separate completely, considering their schedules.

They got home early in the afternoon, with a tense feeling in the air about them, as they walked from the train, both thinking about what had happened on the train.  
The last words on their minds were from Al's lips, "Don't you thinks it's freaky how a lot of the kids at school are so... I dunno - mature? I mean, dome of them have even done it before and everything, and I couldn't even figure out what to do.... Well...."  
"Yeah, it's pretty weird. I mean, it's mostly a high school experience after all...."  
Longer and longer pauses of awkward silence between them. Both of their faces grew red. Neither of the them had experience dealing with these things, as the two who raised them - Oliver Kirkland and Francois Bonnefoy - raised their adoptive sons in a protective environment. The two adults had long ago realized the destructive potentials of their own habits, and raising the two children had been their experiment in decency.

When they finally reached their home, they went straight to their cramped, shared bedroom. It was a city apartment, after all. It's not like there was much space.

Matt was the one who broke the silence, " So, no homework on the first day. Pretty good, eh?"  
"Oh, what?" Al had been thinking too intensely, "Oh, yeah, right! It's pretty cool that we don't have to do any of that. Yeah."  
Matt walked over to the door, his heart beating loudly and rapidly in his chest. Al slipped off his dark brown bomber jacket.  
Matt asked,"So I guess we have some time to kill before Oliver and Francois get back, don't we?" He fidgeted with his hands a bit, fully aware of the awkwardness in the room - his own, his brother's, their collective awkwardness and yet understanding.  
"Yeah, of course. We have at least two hours."  
Matt stepped towards his brother, and said, "You know, we're pretty far into the high school experience. We might as well, I mean, at one point," he trailed off and looked a bit away, as he sat on his bed, the moved his head towards the window above their beds. Which were on opposite sides of the room, hugging the walls. Allan closed the blinds quickly, and Matt stood up, restless. Al inched closer, feeling his heart beat in his chest, just as it had been for the past few minutes as they had walked back to their apartment.  
Matt's violet eyes met with Allan's dark, reddish brown ones. Soon, their faces grew closer and closer, the space between them shrinking rapidly. As they got closer together, they slowed down, and when their noses touched, both looked away for a second, in realization of what they wanted to do.  
They looked back to each other, their eyes both intense now, gazed glowing with passion, and both knew very well what they both wanted to do next.  
They crashed their mouths together, the two experiencing a kiss for the first time. Matt wrapped his hands around his Allan's neck, as Allan wrapped his hands around Matt's shoulder-length blond hair.  
Al clutched at Matt's scalp, drawing him closer, and Matt pulled Al in, soon opting to grasp at the dark brown hair. They stayed like this, neither wanting to pull away, for what seemed to them like both an eternity and the shortest of seconds.


	2. What A Mess

The two grasped at each other's hair, lips locked, and the two suddenly felt that this alone was not enough for them. Today would be a day of firsts for both of them, and there was no turning back. The first day of junior year took a back seat in their minds, as the week still held the second and third days, on Thursday and Friday, but of course, neither of them could even think of anything but the other at this moment.  
Feeling what to do next, the two began to grind on each other. Al stepped forward little by little, and Matt stepped back by small paces. As they reached Matt's bed, they began to break apart, spreading their kisses elsewhere. Soon, their clothes were strewn about as randomly as they placed their bites and kisses on each other, and Matt suddenly was glad he'd thought to lock the door.

Matt looked up at Al, who caught his gaze and started to grow red, though barely noticeable with his well-tanned skin.  
Matt asked,"Al, what do you wanna do first?"  
"You."  
"Okay. But let me try, ah, that next."  
"Oh. Yeah - hell yeah."  
Once they'd finished what they'd set out to do, the two lay down, sprawled about in a mess, amazed at the things they could think of when they tried.  
Matt looked at his brother, eyeing him all once more. Al just thought of the vision he'd just had an eyeful of. He turned to his right, catching his brother's ogling gaze. He was doing the same thing, of course, as he had been for the past at least half hour, but he decided to grab Matt's hand, snapping him back to reality. His brother's usual deadpan expression now seemed to have something behind it. Al stifled a smile as he leaned down to kiss him again, Matt meeting him halfway. Matt brought his hands up to Allan's warm face, pushing the dark hair back again, as he felt Al's hands crawling down his back. They landed with a slight plop on the mattress, though this kiss was much more gentle than their first, and much softer.

They pulled away on their own, and Matt was the first to break the silence, looking down on his brother's now mischievous grin,"Did we really just so that? I can't believe we just did that."  
"Yeah, and I was pretty good, huh?"  
"Just because you topped first doesn't mean you're all that great," Matt remarked, then admitting,"but, I mean... yeah, you were."  
"Yeah. You were, too, though."  
"But that doesn't mean that it isn't weird," Matt pressed.  
"I know, but.... It doesn't really matter, because this was the first time, and we just wanted to get it over with - and it doesn't mean anything, does it, because we're brothers, so - I mean, it's not like anything's going to come from this, besides us," he laughed towards the end, clearly embarrassed.  
Al continued,"Now what?"  
"Clean the sheets."  
They quickly cleaned the sheets later on in the day, preventing Oliver and Francis from seeing the damage done, blaming the locked door for the rest of the day on homework, while the two brothers really only talked.  
"What do you mean, that it doesn't count?"  
"Wait! What are we going to say if anyone ever asks how we lost our virginity - wait, virginities?"  
"Al, relax!"  
"I'm calm, but I'm just... suddenly stressed about this."  
"Why? I mean, it's clearly not like you like me, anyway," Matt said somewhat angrily.  
"As a brother?"  
"As more."  
"Matt."  
Al stared into his brother's slowly widening eyes.

"Al... but it's wrong. And we're brothers."  
"I seriously don't care."  
Al brought himself up from under his brother's gaze. He was just going to accept it.  
"Matt, I've always had to like you. You're my brother. But I couldn't help it years ago when that started turning into something more."  
He jumped at the chance to speak," And I thought you would hate me. I've felt this for years and years, and only now do I get some sort of confirmation."  
Al's eyes brightened,"So you mean," he trailed off.  
Matt picked up,"Yeah".  
They said now what had been on their minds for years now, what had been screaming at them louder and louder today, and they said it together.  
"I love you."

And they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when lonely teenagers have their first day of classes on hump day.  
> And, yes, they switched roles about halfway through.


	3. It's Not Just the Plot that Thickens

They locked their door that night, and slept together in Allan's bed.  
They passed remarks on their discomfort while making dinner, and laughed as they fell asleep.

Matt decided to be the big spoon this time, promising Al they would switch the next night.  
At school the next day, the two pushed their desks closer together discreetly in almost every class - all the classes they could, anyway. At lunch, the met in the bathroom, which they discovered was always empty due to rumors and lack of necessities like flushing. They spoke softly anyway, and in French as a deterrent for potential eavesdroppers anyway.  
Matt asked,"What are we going to do?"  
"I have no idea. What is it that we even can do?"  
"I mean, should we tell Oliver and Francois? They did raise us, after all."  
"Yeah, but I don't want them to think of us as disappointments."  
"Why did it have to be like this?"  
"You're asking me? I'm in the same situation, Matt!"  
They shuffled around in the stall, feeling the awkward silence against the blue partitions.  
Their eyes widened as they door creaked open, two boys talking (judging from the voices and the footsteps) as they walked inside.  
"So how much is it anyway?" came a light voice.  
"For this much? $20," replied the second.  
"So. That's it? You gonna stay?"  
"Nah. I got greener pastures."  
"Alright. See you later, man."  
Luckily, the two had picked the last stall, and had time to maneuver themselves to stand on the toilet bowl, trying not to raise their heads above the wall.  
When they smelled their cue, they left.  
They spent the rest of the lunch period talking outside their next class together, Matt munching leftover pancakes, and Al nibbling at crisp carrots.  
They didn't go to that bathroom for the rest of the week.

"What class do we have next again?" Matt asked later on in the day.  
"Matt. Don't you remember?"  
"Shrug."  
"Whatever. It's gym, on the second floor, between the English department and the biology wing. We can get there fastest by making a right here and talking Stairway 3."  
"How did you memorize the school already? It's the second day."  
"I've always been good with locations, bro. And, besides, we got a map of the school in the mail."  
"You took mine."  
"Yeah? 'Yours' was better printed!"  
"Hm. Whatever."  
"So it's 7th period now, and we only have gym next, in case you forgot we have a free period today."  
"Ugh. It's only the second day, but it already feels like the day's just dragging on," Matt lazily complained, rolling his eyes as the two dumped textbooks in their shared locker.  
"Yeah. And we got a pile of homework due tomorrow, too. Fricking US History. I mean, it's easy. And everyone knows it. But still."  
"You know what? Dude, it's gym."  
"Yeah, it's gym. But we both like exercising. Even if Oliver always says I should 'eat more' so I'll have 'energy throughout the day' to 'accomplish' my 'daily tasks' and all that," Al mocked.  
"Look, you're a vegan and that's great and fine, but seriously, hear me out."  
Al gave a look of annoyance.  
Matt continued,"Not going to gym and going home instead. I mean, we have work to do, and they don't take attendance anyway. The teachers are too lazy to. And, what, are people going to check the security caneras? No! It's fine."  
Reluctantly, Al looked away and replied,"Fine," giving a small nod.  
"Alright." Matt got up from just below his locker, to Al's left.  
Al continued," But just because it's the a week before break. We can't get used to this. And we're going to have to play it cool tomorrow, since there's bound to be classmates that'll notice we're not actually here and in school."  
"Yeah. Fine. You say it like that's hard to do."  
"Yo, I got an idea. We go to the nurse and fake being sick."  
"Tacky move, but fine."

They bursted into the nurse's office, Matt carrying Al as though he were a falling comrade from war, and proclaimed,"Nurse! My brother was just complaining about how he felt really sick!"  
In his arms, Al pretended as though he was convulsing, putting on a blank stare as his right arm shook on his artificially trembling torso and his left arm dangled by his side. He made sure to let his head move freely like a young child and twitch his fingers and his eyes slightly.  
Matt, meanwhile, faked the tears in his eyes and let his own, usually very firm, loud voice tremble, with a desperation to his tone.  
"Please. Let me take him home."  
In his arms, Al had an idea. He suddenly pretended that he was breathing in deeply, but wheezing, half coughing, then actually coughing loudly.  
Mat was proud of his brother. They were both convincing actors, and the nurse's eyes widened. The nurse screamed, anxiously pointing at the door, very dramatically proclaiming,"Oh, sweet Kennedy in the sky, go home!"  
As Matt pivoted with a hidden smile, he heard the young nurse say,"Oh, you poor boys."


	4. Chapter 4

They sat in the nearly empty subway car, in the corner, with the blue seats barely showing between them as the sat, swiveling face-to-face.  
Matt spoke first,"Nice performance back there, by the way. I mean, I know you're a drama queen, but still."  
"Surprised? Really?" Al teased, continuing,"We're in New York City. How could you not look up the basics like Broadway?"  
"It's not gonna affect my life in any way. Besides, I've got better stuff to do than all that research you always do. Oh, wait - speaking of which, don't you always pointlessly study geography and all that, too?" Matt leaned in further, knees apart, elbows just above his knees as he arched forward. His cold glance at his brother was unchanged as he he said,"Sure, it useful, and that's great, and I like learning and knowing stuff, too, with all that yadda-yadda, but you're really taking too many steps in the nerd direction."  
"Don't hate."  
"I'm not hating, man," and Matt broke a smile. Sure, he was cold, but he wasn't that cold.  
"Speaking of 'New York City,'" Matt continued as he broke his smile into a neutral expression,"we should probably go exploring on the weekend. How's that sound?"  
Al smiled, bright white teeth showing for a second before he leaned in to kiss Matt. He replied,"Look at you, asking me out on a date."  
His smile was a slightly tilted one, slightly higher on the dominant side. It was a cute little quirk that Matt had always noticed, not caring whether or not Al knew it was like that or not.  
They felt the car slow to a stop, hearing as usual,"This is-"  
"Hey," Matt remembered,"We can't drop any hints out in public that we're brothers. I mean, it's fine, since we don't really look alike, but... you know."  
"Yeah. And that's really been bugging me, too. I mean, I do love you," Matt's eyes softened melancholily,"but what are we going to do about that?"  
"Well... I know. Are we even brothers?"  
The train started to move again, picking up some speed.  
Matt continued,"I mean, yeah, we sure don't look alike. We were adopted from the same place supposedly or whatever, according to Oliver and Francois, but does that even necessarily mean that we're in any way biologically related? No, right?"  
Matt looked around, since he was the one in the corner, with the full view of the train car, which he was relieved to see was still empty beside himself and Al.  
Matt exclaimed,"Oh, crap!" in a slightly hushed voice, noticing a squishy-looking rodent on the nearest long bench.  
"Give me a second," Matt said, crossing over to the rodent. He saw an abandoned umbrella from the slight drizzle in the morning. Grabbing it by the thin handle, he pulled back his arm, ready to swing, suddenly stopping midway as Al's tan hand appeared in front of him.  
"Hold on. I got this," came from Al, who spoke surely and confidently. He took the umbrella by the handle, and in one stroke, steadied his swing with both hands while circling the umbrella quickly - down, up, crash - to quickly hit the large rodent.  
Matt signaled with his head over to the edge of the bunk. Al, thinking the same thing, swiftly threw the incriminating,bloody black umbrella, surprisingly not broken, to the side. They sat back down in their corner seats.  
"This is-"  
"Hey, look. People are coming in."  
Al shrugged at his brother's comment. He had checked for the same thing just now anyway.  
"Come on. I'm tired," Al replied, nudging Matt's firm side.  
Now in the corner, Al wrapped his arm around Matt, and they leaned in, resting their heads together to sleep a bit after a strange day for the both of them. Matt also wrapped his arm around his brother. They dozed off, waking in a hurry a stop before they got off. They reached home once more, and Al was once more interested in conversation. "Hey, I was thinking. How about we join baseball for a summer sport now? Then in the winter, we can do hockey! Sounds like fun, right? And we even get to officially drop gym." Matt considered, realizing,"And we get unlimited access to all the awesome gym equipment the school somehow has the money for, too!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Hell yeah! Count me in."

"Alright, then," Al continued as he pushed open the door of their small apartment, the keys jingling a bit as a briskly twirled them once and caught them.  
All the lights were off, except the one in the back room. To the immediate left was the open kitchen, which was only separated by the living room by a half wall. Beyond the kitchen was Oliver and Francois' room to the center, and the back room to the right. It wasn't really a back room, but a closet of sorts to hold the staircase. But hey, it was in the back. To the right was the bathroom and supply door to the patio. It was relatively small, but at least they had a view and could get in some fresh air. Upstairs was Al ad Matt's shared bedroom, above the bathroom and patio, the office space, a closet-type laundry room, and a slightly larger bathroom. The office partially doubled as a media center, too, with a small TV on which the boys often watched late-night hockey games when they didn't have school the next day, like when they were sick. They hadn't really used that one in a while.

The two stepped in, heading towards the back room.  
"Hey, Al. Let's get our homework done quickly, eh?"  
"We have an extra 40-something minutes. So," Al planted a mischievous smile on his lips,"how about we try something a little bit different? Yet again."  
Al leaned in for a kiss, stunning dark eyes filled with a lecherous gleam.  
Matt replied, noticeably happily,"How about I dig into Francois' cabinet again? Let me see if I get any ideas."


	5. Don't Forget that There's a Plot

"I don't think we can switch this time, though, Al."  
"It's okay. I'll leave things to you first. Maybe tomorrow, we can switch. I mean, it was your idea, after all, to do this now."  
With that, the two took their supplies and left for upstairs, like Matt had sneakily done the fay before, without his brother noticing. "So how does this go, again?" Al asked. "Well, apparently, the way there's, say, two sides of the coin of pain, or something." "Yeah?" Al remarked, snickering a bit at the silly analogy. "Hm. So there's the 'in pain' side and the 'giving pain' side." "I mean how it's supposed to, you know, work on that," Al snidely interjected with a lewd gesture. "Why don't we see?" Al barely realized what Matt had done before he used his feet to push himself further into the bed. After a few seconds of silence between them, Al's tanned cheeks grew red with a flush.

Soon, it had been two months since the start of school, with the winter break just looming around the horizon. Matt and Al had begun skipping gym once a week, then when they saw no apparent repercussions for this, they began to skip it entirely. They decided that it didn't matter anyway, since even if they cut gym, they were in the baseball team anyway, and had gone to the finals and won second place to one of those "pretentious specialized high schools," as their head coach put it. And sometimes, the two would show up with bruises in random places, blaming it on getting "hit by baseballs again, sorry for practicing too hard."  
But two days after the dismantling if the team for the season, the two had a fight. It was relatively minor issue for them, and soon it became a major problem. The two thought they would have to confess to Oliver and Francois soon, or eventually, and somehow. Yet neither of them wanted to really do it.  
Al decided he would confront their adoptive parents. Matt decided that he wouldn't let that happen. Words led to sharp, hateful emotional blows, and though they still held their feelings toward each other, they couldn't fathom how they would continue their scheme.  
Up until then, they had been totally faithful, thick as thieves as they caused trouble for the school, the district, the landlord, and definitely anyone who dared cross them. All the while they played that thy were innocent angels, and none of their peers, none of the administrators, nobody at all suspected that they were anything different. After all, they were the kind, friendly transfer students from Canada. According to the laws of anime, of course they were sweet and innocent little angels. Of course.

After their fight about telling or not telling their adoptive parents, they soon became around school for being total players, hot with both the ladies and the gents. Their practice time with each other before had ensured that they left happy campers in their wakes. And with each new partner they acquired, the angrier and more jealous they became of those people, and the less they talked at home. They never let on to Oliver or Francois, though. They were still relatively young, in their mid-30s, and they generally focussed on other matters anyway.  
The last day before school let out for Thanksgiving break, Matt decided to confront Al.


	6. Chapter 6

For the few weeks that Al had been single again that November, he had picked up a bit of a habit. He now had a really, really dirty mouth, knew how to use it, who to use it on, and could get really, really convincing. Point being, he got very manipulative very quickly, and found himself able to charm and talk and flirt his way onto anyone's good side.  
Matt, too, was like this, but he relied a bit more on his image and attitude than his words, but if he had to, he could at least match Al. He was good at calling attention if he wanted to, and could direct anyone's gaze anywhere he wanted: manipulative, surely, with plenty of tricks.  
And now, Matt rounded the corner. He knew beforehand to keep at least this time clear.  
He was greeted with the sight of manicured fingers clutching at the dark brown hair.  
Matt didn't realize his eye twitched.  
Matt walked quickly to about two feet away from the girl Al was having a serious make-out session with. Al heard the footsteps, a bit out of place in the otherwise completely empty hallway. He sent mental daggers towards his preoccupied brother.  
Al opened his eyes, looking up coolly to see Matt staring at him, clearly discontent. Al thought to himself how happy he was that Matt was so handsome, especially when he was blood-boiling furious like that.  
He wanted to see him even angrier. And, of course, he wanted to get back at him for the fight. Neither of them was totally over it yet.  
Al slid his hands slowly and sensually down to the girls pockets, and-  
Matt was jealous of that ass.

As Al pulled away, he gave Matt a crooked smirk, quickly flipping the bird.  
Matt brusquely said,"We need to talk," as he took Al by his sweater, by the shoulder, and began to drag him backwards. Matt rounded the corner and walked a few more feet before he pushed Allan down into a French dip that even Francois would be proud of. He kissed Al angrily but still passionately, and Al kissed him back in a very different way that he had done those weeks prior with all those other people. Matt spoke first once they were done, both gasping for air. "I'm sick if this game. Seriously. We didn't have to end up like this. So I'm sorry for being a tool." "I'm sorry, too, Matt." Sure, they had grown even more rough and violent over the past few weeks, but that didn't mean that they didn't still love each other, and it didn't mean that they didn't want to patch up their relations - both of them had been really eager to do that. Now, they finally jumped at the chance.

On the train ride home, the two brothers talked the entire time, about the past few weeks, their feelings for each other, and a few other relationship-type things like tricks they picked up with their extra practice.  
They got home and went at it again, but this time was so, very different. They left a mess, but they didn't care at all. One more round for the sheets in the wash cycle. Who cared?

The next day, Thanksgiving, the family didn't celebrate much. Sure, as a couple, Matt and Al showed each other how thankful they were for each other, but still, no big feast. They also decided that as much as they liked make-up sex, they didn't like needing it. So that night, they talked more about their feelings, their thoughts, and talked a bit more calmly about what to do next. "Al, I really think we should tell them eventually, but who should we tell first? Or should we tell them both at the same time? And if we do tell them at different times, who first? And should we split up when we tell them?" "I mean it's always all about timing. But will they understand more if we tell them both at the same time, or if we tell them separately? Actually, I think they'll get less angry collectively if we tell them separately." "And that way, they won't fume off of each other. That's what I was thinking. But it may be sort of a strain, though." "Matt," Al kissed the other's nose as they sat facing each other on Al's bed,"even if they get angry, or try to separate us or something, or try and send us away, they can't. I mean, they're probably not going to do anything drastic." "We forgot to lock the door again, didn't we?" "Nah. You know what, Matt? Just leave it. Come on. Let's get to bed." They slept undisturbed for the rest of the night. The next morning, Matt happened to wake up early, on school time. He had always had a stronger circadian clock than his brother, anyway. "Hey." He nudged his brother, who was sleeping in only his pants regardless of the cold outside. Matt, on the other hand, had opted for only boxers. The cold never bothered him, anyway. Matt smiled at the cute expression of confused helplessness that Al had on as he tried to stir himself awake. "Hm. What?" Al asked sleepily, still not able to properly see, his eyes adjusting to the morning light seeping in through their window. He lifted his hand as he turned to face Matt. The little spoon that he had been, Al looked and felt defenseless and he didn't care. Propping himself up on his right arm, Al said,"Good morning," as he began to nod off again, Matt catching him as he fell forward. He scooted up and placed Al's head down in his lap. Al had been jolted awake after having been caught. He didn't struggle, setting himself easily in Matt's lap. The staid like this for a moment, until Al lifted himself up, grabbed the heavy sheets, turned around to face Matt, and brought down the covers along with his body, toned and athletic like his brother's. "We probably have time,"Al said, somehow mischievous as he struggled to wake up, that slight smirk on his face once again as he continued,"So how about it?" Matt stared up in deadpan, like usual, responding,"Just this time, but let's make it quick." "That's no fun, you forgot to be romantic!" Matt smiled at his brother's joking comment. "Fine," Matt yielded, already leaning up to touch his forehead to Al's,"have it your way."

Nose to nose, lips to lips, the two began to rid each other of their pesky clothes beneath the sheets.  
This time, Al told Matt to flip over.

A bit into the act, the two moaning messes, who had forgotten to be quiet, were almost interrupted by the tone of Oliver's singsong tone as he said,"Good morning, boys! Hope you had a nice night. Get up! I made special coffee!"  
Without warning and very quickly, Oliver pushed open the door. He got an eyeful of his startled adoptive sons, both growing red as their telltale positions and unkempt appearances told Oliver all he needed to know. Francois, too, peeked in from behind Oliver, still unlit cigarette already in its place for the morning. The cigarette fell and Oliver closed the door.  
The brothers scrambled to put their clothes back on, grabbing for T-shirts and sweaters to cover up, embarassed as all the while Oliver laughed in hysteria and Francois questioned the meaning of life.  
The door mostly blocked sounds and the walls were pretty thick anyway around the house, so the boys could only hear low sounds that seemed suspiciously like laughter. And yet it was the same door that cursed them, preventing them from hearing the warning of Oliver's voice. Matt and Al stepped out into the hall, eyes avaoidant and aimed at the ground, while Oliver took a photo on his phone of those priceless guilty expressions and hunched shoulders.


	7. The Beginning of a Change - or at least Another One

Al and Matt stood there, finally looking up to the faces of their caretakers. Francois and his signature stubble alternated between nodding and shaking his head a bit, thinking about the implications.  
Oliver giggled slightly to himself, his light blue eyes staring in an ambiguous - content? discontent? - and mischievous light.  
What was there to say?  
With each passing second of Oliver's strange giggling, and Francois' confused contemplation, the two grew more and more embarrassed, growing red in the face as they steamed in their baggy sweaters. It was even rougher for them, used to the cold but never the heat.  
Oliver tried to calm down after a bit, opening his mouth now to speak, but cut off by the two boys. He noticed their arms slowly creeping closer to each other. Al began to say something, getting choked up and stumbling over his words, feeling his hands clamp up and get a bit sweaty. Beside him, Matt's eye twitched, and he lowered his chin as he looked to Oliver's loafer-clad feet rather than the floor by the wall now.  
They clutched hands.  
"We love each other."  
They were both obviously on the brink of shame. Because, really, what was this - ancient Greece?  
Oliver decided to indulge himself, teasing,"Yes, I would expect that from two brothers like you. Why, you've spent your whole lives together, coexisting, partaking in each other's activities - you know how brothers are...."  
The boys' hearts pounded in their chests, and they tightened their grips on each other's hands, knowing they would not let go from each other. They didn't stop growing red-faced. Luckily, Matt had thought of this beforehand, and had already put up the hood of the sweater before stepping out of the room and into the hallway. Al would have been totally exposed, but he was somewhat sheltered by his tanned skin.

Oliver remembered what he was about to say. He was received with a curt nod of approval when he said to Francois,"You know, dear, with all of the troubles we racked up, it was only bound that we would be stuck with kids like these."  
The boys squeezed each other's hands.  
"Oh," Oliver reminisced in nostalgic melancholy,"remember the old days when we used to... well, boys, I think we owe you two an explanation."  
They squeezed each other's hands again, hoping to hear that one statement that would let them off the hook - hoping to hear that they were really just not related at all - that it was anything but what they were so ashamed of but slightly thrilled by. They couldn't think of it properly - they were way too close to the situation. But a part of them remained that really didn't are about the fact - no, assumption - that they were really brothers.

"You know," Francois began once they'd gone downstairs and reached the kitchen, "we used to be quite something, moi et Olivér." He could never quite shake his accent. It came with the family's multilingual lifestyle.

"We used to be quite the troublemakers, back when we were, well, some ears older than you are now - but don't get any ideas. We were so ferocious and cunning in our ways, didn't we, Olivér?"  
"We even thought it would get us killed, really. You see, we have a confession to make, boys. Francois and I used to be a team act. Francois, check for cameras or bugs."  
"I checked before, obviously. Vraiment, do you really think I would let you risk something like this?"  
"No, you really were always so vigilant," Oliver admitted, complimenting his old partner in crime.  
"Je sais. Continue, Olivér. as you were saying."  
"You see, we used to tag team. He and I," Oliver spoke now in a more hushed, serious tone, as his eyes took on a deadly sharpness, "used to be the biggest serial killers in Canada," the look in his eyes didn't dull as he smiled widely, "maybe even the world, outside of war. But you didn't hear that from me."  
Francois' eyes glistened as he gave a rare smile, as he heard that trigger word, "kill" coming from his longtime lover's lips - but besides that one fleeting little second, he remained completely, utterly expressionless. Al and Matt, who had since then stopped sipping their coffee to better listen to Oliver's story, sat quietly and listened intently, both on the edges of their seats with curiosity, and almost jealousy. "We adopted you boys as a cover, mostly. We wanted to get away from the murder scene, and we decided that we might as well help some kids while doing so, too. That way, we could use altruistic tendencies as a cover for the truth."


	8. The Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing but the Truth, Right?

"You see, boys, we used to be quite something. We really needed a good cover. And that's when you come in.  
"We decided to pick you two. You two were already brothers and - oh, don't look at me like that - what's with those faces? nobody punched you in the gut, Allan, Matthieu - we didn't want to separate you. Quite the decision, as it turned out, eh, boys?  
"So we raised you from your infancy. You were so young at the time - and not very well documented, for some reason, too, which really worked out very well for us. Less pesky paperwork, less time at a bureau, less chances of us getting caught. 'And getting caught for what?' you might ask, clever boys. Well, it's really a favorite story of mine, and it would be anyway, even if it wasn't me.  
"No, it's fine, Francois, really. I've already got the ball rolling. I can't just stop my story in its young tracks just yet, now can I? But thank you.  
"Maybe I should tell you a bit about my - our - work.

"We had devised this system. I was always handy with a knife and poison. I always have been, always will be, really. It was one of those things.  
"I would help decide on the target. Sometimes we would get paid, and other times, we would just roll in the satisfaction. But no! We were definitely not without cause. We only went after a certain type of people. Calm down, there, boys. We're not racist! No need to look at me like that! Well, we are wanted killers.  
"We took after the scum of society - seriously, boys, not racist, so shush - and we killed other murderers, rapists, attempted terrorists, corrupt politicians and gang leaders - you name it! There's that look of understanding. Do you get it now?  
"We wanted a quick way of fixing some of the ails of society. All the while, working behind the scenes, we strung our magic. "We directly or indirectly influence hundreds of vital policies, many of them not even localized to the country. Yes, we wanted to leave our mark, so we left it.  
"Even then, we had to support ourselves somehow. We both got jobs, easily extending our influence. By that time, when you two probably start to remember things, we were living large. I'd gotten to the top spot at my own company, and Francois had reached the top of his own.  
"We decided to merge our companies, and consolidated nicely to get about half the company we have now.  
"Sure, we had to sell a couple of portions of our business - wouldn't even like to think of the Sherman Anti-Trust Act or anything, right? That was an old joke of ours, back in the day. Make a nice monopoly, ride out the times for a nice little business empire. Well, we couldn't let the power get to our heads. Sure, they hadn't anyway up until then, and not even up until now!  
"So that's what we did, boys, since we hadn't explained it until now.

"So that's about it for our story, isn't it? Ah - wait, I see now. You boys were hoping you weren't really related, isn't that right?  
"Well, we do have have that problem of documentation, but we know that you're definitely brothers. You are, by blood. And, born to a Mrs. Jones and a Mr. Williams, or the other way around - nobody really knows, so sorry there - you two ended up with the last name Jones-Williams.  
"But I'm surprised. (Oh, those cute, perky little faces - we picked handsome boys)! Doggy style at 6 in the morning? Really? Francois - we picked handsome boys, for sure, but what troublemaking little sluts they turned out to be! Hm-hm- hahaha!

"You know, with all this talk, I feel like I should break out one of my favorite cupcake recipes to treat us all. Eh? What do you say, Francois, boys?"


	9. Chapter 9

It had been about a month, and Matt and Al had taken to living life a bit on the wild side. On that first day when he and Al had been found out, he had gone out with Al to one of the sketchier places in town, and there they decided to see the stoner side of things. And they even got a Black Friday deal from the dealer. Al took more to drinking a bit - on occasion, and bot enough to cause damage. A few hours afterwards, they found themselves naked from the waist-down on the roof of their building, and they left Oliver and Francois hopefully none the wiser.  
It was winter break now, and a bit more had changed. The two knew they were smart and began to deal a bit more than they did. They were raised by business moguls, after all. They controlled the entire area of and around the school for a few blocks' radius.  
For Christmas, Al got his ear pierced and a baseball bat, while Matt opted for a hockey stick and some new sunglasses.  
"Hey, Matt. Isn't it about time we get a haircut? I mean, yours was already kinda long anyway, but now it's really messy."  
Which is why Al also jokingly got him a new hairbrush.

Of course, at this point, most of their gift-giving was in the form of sexual favors, leaving only one thing Al ate that wasn't vegan. At school, they didn't raise any eyebrows. They were doing pretty well, almost standing out, but not, in terms of academics. They were stars on the school's hockey team over that winter, too. And, like on the baseball team, they would often come to practice with random bruises and suspicious spots in random places, always blaming them on getting hit with pucks or just falling. But really? At night, they would work their magic on each other, risqué and indecent, loving to restrict themselves, let themselves loose, feel such a broad spectra of pain versus pleasure, and playing a few games, of how much each other could take, what the best spots were for kisses and bites - anything they could think of, mostly to make each other happy. They got into the habit of rewarding themselves after successful hockey matches against other schools. The same went for the night they won the regional semi-final. That night, they were tired, sure, but they were going for another round. They just knew it. They went to dinner in the city, since it was a pretty big deal of a game, similar to what they did during baseball season. Later, the family returned home. Matt and Al showered quickly (they had showered before after the game, together, to go to the restaurant).

Now, after a long day, the two locked the door and sat on Matt's bed, plopping down, backs on the comfy mattress they had grown to know so well. After a while, they sag up, almost ready to get to it. Al rested his head on Matt's shoulder, and the streetlights still shone in through the closed blinds on the window. They sat up after a bit, in silence and in partial dark, silver beams of moonlight still creeping, sneaking in.  
Matt turned his head towards his brother's. Matt felt it should be said one more time that day,"Allan, I really love you."  
"Matt. I know. And I really love you."  
Al brought the tip of his nose to Matt's, then his forehead to his brother's. Slowly, sweetly, they brought their well-used lips together. Matt swing his left foot up onto the bed, trapping Al, who was sitting to his right, who had just curled up to sit with his legs just below him. Matt hunched on top of him, pinning him, gently, to the bed. Al reached up to his brother's neck, pulling him closer like he always liked to do. Matt quickly pressed his hands to Al's tanned cheeks, feeling him smile a bit. He then hastily reached down to Al's torso and began to take off the dark bomber jacket - slowly; he had time. Al arched forward, giving Matt space to take off the jacket. Al then returned the favor, lifting up Matt's sweater, breaking away from the kiss.

They continued to strip each other, slowly, starting with their shirts. Matt leaned down, kissing around the jawline, moving down, a slight bite to that one place down by the neck. Matt felt Al shift his weight beneath him. They'd taken off their shoes before, so no need to worry about that.  
The pants went next, and they both were glad to get rid of those obstacles, growing ever more uncomfortable. Now, Al moaned as Matt dragged his tongue a bit over his neck, biting down a bit. It gave Al chills. Matt knew what he wanted to do. Down on his hands and knees, legs on either side of him, he said forcefully, "Do it," while he arched his back, keeping himself low. Allan found himself with a eyeful of Matt's nethers, and he was glad they at least looked similar where it mattered. The two had to adjust positions a bit when Al almost choked. In a little while, the two ended up plopping down on the bed, hearts racing but trying to slow down. Al looked beside him, to Matt. "You know, I always end up being the one who does the most mouth work. How about..." He stopped talking when he forced his tongue into Matt's mouth. They really didn't care about what others might have said, what they might say. The fucking loved each other. And they were breaking all the rules anyway. Might as well stick to it.


	10. Chapter 10

It took them 3 flamethrowers, about 2 gallons of poison, 5 knives and the same amount of tazers and handguns for backup, a blood-stained, rusty-nail ridden baseball bat, and a well-worn but sturdy hockey stick to carry out the plan. About 4 hours after they began, Matt and Al were out drinking coffee, commemorating their 10-year anniversary with two nice, hot cups of coffee at the moment. They would get to play a little bit more later. But now, they sipped their coffee.  
In Al's back pocket lay a certain little strip of paper that gave those 2 shining rings a little bit more meaning.  
Al set his coffee on the counter, and looked over to the ruggedly dressed Matt Williams to his right. He set his arm on the table, leaning back, happy he knew well what lied beneath that red flannel shirt. He curled with his finger, beckoning Matt closer to him, and they brusquely crashed their faces together into a forceful kiss. Even with the coffee, Matt still tasted like maple syrup. Al doubted he would ever get tired of that taste on his lips.  
Al rolled up the dark brown bomber jacket and thin, white T-shirt to his elbows.  
"'Ey, Matt," Al words were greeted with a deadpan stare from those cool purple eyes. Al continues with a smirk,"You know, I can't stand just being on a vegan diet and not eating for a long time like this."  
He pounded his fist on the table.  
"I say we eat something."

Anniversary and engagement party, check - they killed two birds with one blow.


End file.
